The Rise and Fall of Dong Zhuo's Dynasty
by SunCeBofu
Summary: This is a weird what-if story. What if Sun Jian had accepted Dong Zhuo's offer of an alliance? There will be additional chapters. Sworn brothers will be pitted against one another... what will happen when Sun Ce and Zhou Yu battle? (This is based more on


THE BATTLE OF HU LAO GATE  
  
"DONG ZHUO!" Sun Jian screamed as he rode straight ahead for Dong Zhuo. The tyrant turned, his horse rearing, nearly throwing him off. Sun Ce swung his sword deftly at the man, but Dong Zhuo quickly parried. "Your reign of terror is over!"  
  
Suddenly, a mighty halberd knocked Sun Jian from his steed. Sun Jian got up, the halberd having done little more than dent his pride, and saw the mighty warrior Lu Bu before him, mounted on Red Hare.  
  
"Lu Bu! Wait," Dong Zhuo said. Among the graves of the deceased Han emperors, the forces of Sun Jian had done battle with Dong Zhuo's Imperial Forces while under the command of Yuan Shao. The casualties were heavy on both sides. Lu Bu stood above Sun Jian, ready to execute him.  
  
"Sun Jian, I'm going to make you an offer," Dong Zhuo said as his horse trotted slowly toward Sun Jian. Sun Jian wiped a small bit of blood from his mouth from the impact of hitting the ground so hard. "Come join me! I'll give you anything you want. ANYTHING!"  
  
"Why would I serve a tyrant like you?" Sun Jian demanded. "Go ahead. Kill me. Someone else will bring you to justice."  
  
"Shall I finish him?" Lu Bu sneered as he readied his halberd.  
  
Even though Sun Jian's words stung, Dong Zhuo shook his head. "My offer still stands, Sun Jian... I'll let my daughter marry your son! You will be treated like one of my own!"  
  
Sun Jian furrowed his brow. "You would honor be like this?" With that, he stood up. "...Very well. I accept."  
  
Dong Zhuo grinned. "Excellent. Victory is ours, Sun Jian. Mark my words."  
  
And so Sun Jian betrayed Yuan Shao's coalition at the battle of Hu Lao Gate. Sun Jian's eldest son married Dong Zhuo's only daughter, and Dong Zhuo defeated the rebel army of Yuan Shao with the help of his generals, Lu Bu and Sun Jian. Yuan Shao died in battle, and the coalition leaders one by one were defeated and sent home.  
  
Dong Zhuo manipulated the Han emperor to suit his own schemes, and showered gifts upon Sun Jian to maintain his loyalty. Soon, Sun Jian's children were also employed in Dong Zhuo's service, including Dong Zhuo's own son-in-law, Sun Ce...  
  
THE GENERAL OF HELL  
  
Dong Zhuo was very filial towards Sun Jian and his family, and this was reflected in their loyalty towards him. It was said that even the mighty Lu Bu was jealous of the honors bestowed upon the Sun family by Dong Zhuo. The family worked hard to maintain Dong Zhuo's trust, none more so than Sun Ce.  
  
Sun Ce was extremely skilled in battle. It was said that the young man was even more ruthless than Lu Bu. His startling efficiency in battle won him the moniker, "General of Hell." It was said that when he entered the battlefield, the enemy would freeze in their steps, and not even the horses would have time to breathe before Sun Ce cut through their army.  
  
Off the battlefield, however, Sun Ce was cocky and gallant. He was well liked by his comrades, especially Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao and Sun Ce would often train in battle together cordially. The two soon developed a strong bond.  
  
Fengxian, however, despised the brash young man and did little to hide his contempt. Even at Zhang Liao's urging, Lu Bu refused to accept the young officer.  
  
THE RISE OF YUAN SHU, THE FALL OF LU BU  
  
Yuan Shao's death left a void that was filled by his half-brother, Yuan Shu. Yuan Shu was born of a different mother but the same father. He himself was able to bring many talented warriors to his kingdom - among them, an extremely intelligent man known as Zhou Yu.  
  
Yuan Shu wanted to avenge his brother's death and restarted the coalition against Dong Zhuo. This time, regional rulers flocked to his banner. Their members included the former members of the coalition against Dong Zhuo - Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Gongsun Zan, and Ma Teng. In addition, however, the armies of Liu Zhang and Liu Biao to the south also joined the coalition. Dong Zhuo's large faction had no allies - something Yuan Shu hoped would tip the scales in his balance.  
  
Yuan Shu scored several important victories against Dong Zhuo, including the taking of the city of Xu Chang. Dong Zhuo, however, soon sent the full might of his army to combat Yuan Shu.  
  
Lu Bu and Sun Jian were given large armies to lead into battle against Yuan Shu. Lu Bu's army met defeat many times, but Sun Jian was more successful, and soon, he surpassed Lu Bu in fame as well as rank. Lu Bu was enraged at this assault on his honor, but was helpless. The more cunning Sun Jian outmatched him in feats, defeating the coalition general Zhao Yun in battle. Lu Bu's army was successful in battle, but not nearly as much as Wentai's.  
  
Still, the armies were at a deadlock. The sheer might of Dong Zhuo's officers was the only thing keeping the coalition from scoring more victories.  
  
Lu Bu grew dissatisfied with his treatment and, in secret, made contact with coalition officers. He was told that he would be given a promotion if he assassinated Dong Zhuo. And thus, Lu Bu agreed, for he also longed for Dong Zhuo's wife, the beautiful Diao Chan. And so, one night, Lu Bu appeared in Dong Zhuo's house to accomplish his mission.  
  
"Lu Bu? What're you doing here?" Dong Zhuo said as Lu Bu entered his quarters.  
  
"I'm here to take your head, Dong Zhuo!" Lu Bu sneered.  
  
"How entertaining... I expected this, actually," Dong Zhuo said. "You see, we found one of the letters to you from coalition forces. So you can say... I'm prepared."  
  
Lu Bu drew his sword. "So you'll meet death like a man?"  
  
"No, but you shall meet one like the scum you are. To think I trusted you!"  
  
Lu Bu's eyes shot open as a sword pierced his armor - as well as his heart. Sun Jian's blade twisted, and Wentai yanked his sword from Lu Bu's lifeless body. Lu Bu fell to the ground, blood splurting from his wound.  
  
"Thank you, Sun Jian," Dong Zhuo said. "It'll be hard to replace Lu Bu... he was a mighty general..."  
  
Sun Jian nodded. "It's unfortunate that it came to this."  
  
"But he already has a replacement," Dong Zhuo noted. "Your son."  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


End file.
